Conventionally when a pair of opposing dental restoratives, such as bridges or crowns, or patterns therefor, such as wax patterns, are made, the upper and lower restoratives or patterns are shaped simultaneously with no predetermination of the location of contact points on their occlusal surfaces. The occlusal contact relationship between the restoratives or patterns is determined by trial and error by repeatedly adjusting the occlusal surfaces of both the upper and lower restoratives or patterns until a reasonably acceptable occlusion is obtained therebetween. This approach is very involved and time consuming and often results in restoratives or patterns having imperfect contact points. It is highly desirable to develop simpler and quicker methodology and enabling instrumentation based on standardized guidelines to fabricate opposing restoratives or patterns therefor which have a predetermined standard occlusal contact relationship therebetween. Such methodology and instrumentation would also be beneficial for the purpose of instructing students of dental technology.